Discord
Discord is the Equestrian spirit of chaos, and a chimera called a draconequus. He is by far the most powerful magical being in Equestria, only defeated by the Elements of Harmony. Discord was the original ruler of Equestria, causing misery and horrific happenings for all the ponies, but was overthrown by Priness Celestia and Princess Luna, turned into a statue by the Elements. One thousand years later, he was freed accidently, and effortlessly corrupted the new Element bearers. He then took over Equestria before being statued once more by the new bearers. He was later apparently reformed by Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. Discord was not evil, per se, but just had a vastly different morality and point of view to most other ponies- though the same can be said of other 'evil' figures. Discord is a mischevous creature, and supremely arrogant and self-absorbed. He has a lion paw, and eagle claw, a dragon leg, a goat hoof, a deer horn, a goat horn, a snake tail, and a pony head, along with a pony wing and a bat wing. Biography Early life Growing up, Discord never had a true friend, prompting him to use his powerful magic for his own gain. At some point in his life, he either took Equestria by force, or gained the throne rightfully. During this reign, Discord caused unhappiness and horrific things to happen throughout all of Equestria for Earth ponies, Unicorn ponies and Pegasus ponies alike. Princess Celestia and her sister Luna, rose up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to a stone statue, and placed him in the gardens of Canterlot castle. Freedom When the Elements of Harmony were passed on to Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, the spell that held Discord in his stone prison was vastly weakend. A group of foals named The Cutie Mark Crusaders visited the Canterlot statue garden for a school field trip. Cheerilee, their teacher, points out statues representing friendship and victory that impress the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When Scootaloo remarks how cool it would be to have victory as a cutie mark, Apple Bloom snidely laments that Scootaloo is not "victoryful" at anything. Sweetie Belle says that's not a word, and Scootaloo indignantly asks her, "What are you, a dictionary?" Cheerilee interrupts their bickering by noting a particularly interesting statue- Discord. She asks her students what they notice about it, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders describe the animal body parts that it is composed of. Cheerilee says it's a "draconequus", "a creature with the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things", and asks her students to guess what the statue represents. The trio all guess negative concepts, but Sweetie Belle incorrectly corrects Scootaloo's guess of "chaos". Apple Bloom jumps on her friends' heads and calls them both wrong, and they start fighting. Above them, a small circle around the heart area of the Discord statue glows briefly. The fistfight ends when Cheerilee pronounces all three correct, saying that the statue represents "discord", or "a lack of harmony between ponies". She says that the three have demonstrated the concept of discord so well that they must write an essay about it. As the class leaves, a large crack travels up the body of the Discord statue, and a low cackle is heard coming from him. The labyrinth Discord's chaotic influence causes insane happenings all across Equestra. Rainbow Dash is flying above Ponyville when a fast-moving pink cloud sends her spinning. She chases it down and discovers that the cloud is made of cotton candy. The sky fills with cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk. Applejack is harvesting corn when Rainbow Dash alights and starts complaining about the crazy weather. Suddenly, the kernels on the corn start popping, and popcorn starts flooding the field. Pinkie Pie, however, is delighted by the delicious abnormalities. Rarity shows up in a purple rainsuit and matching umbrella. Even as she speaks, the apples on the trees swell, making the trees sag with their weight. Applejack yells at Fluttershy to control the squirrels and rabbits who are feeding on the enormous apples, but the forest creatures' legs elongate into spindly deer-like legs. Twilight Sparkle arrives on the scene with Spike, and says she has a new "fail-safe" spell to counteract the strange weather and reverse the changes to the animals. She casts it and a bright purple band sweeps the land, but nothing happens. Undeterred, she organizes the other ponies, getting Rainbow to corral the clouds, much to Pinkie's dismay, and asks Applejack to pull the clouds to earth with a well-thrown lasso. Twilight instructs Fluttershy to tempt the animals into eating the clouds and popcorn instead of the apples. Not long after, Spike receives a letter from Princess Celestia; she wants the six ponies to come to Canterlot immediately. They meet the Princess in Canterlot's castle, and they follow her to a corridor lined with stained glass windows. Celestia explains that the strange weather is being caused by Discord, and tells them his story. While Twilight promises that the princess can count on them, Pinkie interrupts them saying that chaos is a good thing if chocolate rain is involved. Princess Celestia opens the door at the end of the hall with her horn, and retrieves a box in which the Elements are stored; but to their horror, the box is empty. Suddenly, Discord's voice echoes around the room, and he is soon spotted animating a depiction of himself in one of the stained glass windows. He displays uncanny knowledge about the new Elements, telling them about the Element they each represent, and leaves them with a riddle that hints of "twist and turns" and finding the Elements "back to where they began". This leads Twilight to suspect that the Elements have been hidden inside the castle's hedge maze. As they approach the maze, Rainbow, full of confidence, flies up into the air to get a pegasus' eye view of the route; but with a flash, her wings are suddenly gone, and she crashes to the ground. A moment later, the same happens to Fluttershy; and only seconds later both Twilight and Rarity find their horns are missing too. In a flash, Discord appears, and explains to them that they are going to be playing a game - a game to find the Elements of Harmony - and there are two strict rules: *No magic. *No flying. *Every pony has to take part, or the game ends. Confident in their friendship keeping them together, the ponies start into the maze, but suddenly additional hedges spring up in between them, separating them. They agree to meet in the middle of the maze. Applejack As Applejack tries to find her way through the maze, she spots three apples, like the ones on her cutie mark, on the ground, which roll away from her. She follows them, and finds herself at the edge of an apple orchard. The apples start falling off the trees, and start animating themselves - they taunt her, and tell her to look in a pool nearby. She does so, and sees a vision of the six friends finishing an argument by agreeing never to speak to each other again in front of a discorded Ponyville. As she watches, Discord uses puppet strings to animate the apples himself. Applejack cracks under the idea she needs to lie in order to preserve her friendship with the other ponies, and Discord hypnotizes her, draining her of color. Almost immediately the orchard fades, and a section of hedge vanishes behind her, revealing Twilight. Twilight tells her friend that she heard talking, and asks her who she was talking to; Applejack denies speaking, looking around shiftily. Twilight wonders for a moment about whether Applejack just lied, but she ignores it and continue on their way. Pinkie Pie Pinkie hops merrily through the maze, and stumbles upon a wide area filled with balloons, led by balloons akin to those on her cutie mark, all marked with smiling faces and laughing. She giggles her way through, until one of the balloons' strings ties itself around her leg and trips her into the mud, and she immediately stops laughing, but the balloons continue. Discord appears to her, and when Pinkie tells him it is not fun because the balloons are laughing at her, not with her. He tells her that it is the same story with her friends. She initially denies it, but when Discord makes her friends' faces appear on the balloons, she gives in: laughter can be cruel and hurtful. Discord hypnotizes her, drains her of her color like he did Applejack, and the balloons pop; revealing Twilight and Applejack. When Twilight runs up to Pinkie, the pink pony rejects her greeting, and walks away. Again, Applejack lies, saying she did not notice anything wrong with Pinkie; Twilight thinks it is the stress of the task causing their attitudes, and decides to pick up the pace. Rarity Rarity walks through the maze, complaining to herself, until she suddenly hits her face on a large rock that blocks her path. Embedded in it are three diamonds shaped like her cutie mark. Discord appears in the diamonds' reflections, telling her it's her lucky day for finding the beautiful diamonds, which he describes as being the one thing that could rival his face in sheer beauty. He starts to hypnotize her, but she resists, turning away, and she struggles to walk away, but to no avail. Rarity succumbs to her personal flaws in record time and runs back to the rock, losing her color as she begins digging. Eventually, covered in dirt, she reveals a huge diamond. As she starts to carry it away, the remainder of the rock cracks and collapses, revealing Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie. Twilight's greeting is interrupted by seeing Rarity—from her point of view all Rarity is carrying is a large rock. Rarity becomes very protective of her "diamond", refusing to share it with the others. Fluttershy Instead of walking through the maze, Fluttershy hides in one of the hedges. Looking around, she climbs out, and starts giving herself a pep talk, but three butterflies, the same type on her cutie mark, interrupt her, causing her to dive back into the hedge in fright. Recognizing them immediately after, she follows them, unwilling to be left behind. She loses sight of them for a moment, but they appear behind her and speak to her - they were actually Discord in disguise. He tries to convince her that her friends believe she is helpless, and laugh at her behind her back, but Fluttershy proves resilient, accepting the fact that she is helpless and that her friends understand. Again, Discord tries to corrupt her, and again Fluttershy resists, accepting that her friends want her to know of her flaws so she can improve on them. Frustrated by how ineffective his words are, Discord gives up and forces her to lose her color and be cruel simply by touching her. Another section of hedge disappears, revealing the others; but again, Twilight's greeting is answered with mocking statements from Fluttershy, who ends the conversation by whipping Twilight with the end of her tail, and continues to knock Pinkie Pie into the hedge. As Applejack laughs at her, and Pinkie responds in anger, Twilight realizes that something is happening to her friends, and it is not stress. Then she assists Rarity with her rock, but is warned that the rock is still the fashionista's. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash runs through the maze, checking each area ahead of her, and suddenly spots a cloud bearing a remarkable similarity to her cutie mark. Believing it to be her element, she chases it, only to find Discord lying on a hammock made of clouds. Ignoring Discord's attempts to be civil, Rainbow Dash tells him to prepare for a fight. Discord tells her that he is only there to deliver a message, which is a riddle about the consequences of picking the wrong choice. He then shows her an illusion of Cloudsdale collapsing. Rainbow Dash, being hypnotized, screams with horror at the vision. Discord then makes a box appear in front of her and drains her color, telling her that it contains her wings, and that she can either take them and leave, or remain in the maze forever. She takes her wings. With the others, Rarity has stopped carrying her rock, leaving it entirely to Twilight Sparkle. Twilight speaks, reassuring herself that the ponies as a team are unstoppable, and that Rainbow Dash would not let them down. However, Applejack spots her flying away, and as she does so, storm clouds gather, and the hedges tremble and sink into the ground, completely erasing the maze. Discord finally appears, telling them all that someone broke the "no wings, no magic" rule, and that they have lost the game, and so have failed to find the Elements. After restoring the horns of Twilight and Rarity, and Fluttershy's wings, he opens an inverted umbrella, tells them to prepare for Chaos, and begins to laugh insanely. Twilight Sparkle and a brainwashed Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity argue with each other in the remnants of the castle labyrinth Discord had razed to the ground. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are arguing about laughing, whereas Applejack and Rarity are arguing about Rarity's "diamond" when Applejack lies once more telling Rarity that Twilight said that they should split it six ways since they found it together. Discord sits in a chair, eating popcorn, enjoying the spectacle. Twilight demands to know how they were expected to get the Elements of Harmony when Discord had taken down the maze before they could get to the end. Hearing this, Discord laughs and shows Twilight a flashback to when he gave Princess Celestia and the others his riddle, reminding her that he never said the Elements of Harmony were in the labyrinth. Discord leaves to begin his reign of chaos, mockingly telling Twilight that maybe the "magic of friendship" can help her. Twilight wonders what Discord meant by "back to where they began", and concludes that it means returning to Ponyville. Second rule over Equestria During an arduous journey back filled with soapy roads and long-legged bunnies, her brainwashed friends continue to cause trouble. Twilight meets Discord once again, who talks to her about the now-disoriented Ponyville becoming the "chaos capital of the world," before disappearing. They finally arrive at the library where Twilight and Spike reside, and upon Twilight pleading to get her friends into the library, they lose even more of their color. Rarity remains outside, and says she's on to Twilight's plan to steal "Tom" from her, then explaining that Tom is the name that she has given the boulder she believes to be a diamond. Resigned, Twilight carries the boulder inside for Rarity and crashes it through the door, leaving a giant hole in the wall. Once inside, Twilight asks Spike to retrieve the book about the Elements of Harmony, but is disturbed by the other ponies' desire to play Keep Away, passing the book around and preventing her from reading it. Once Twilight finally gets her hooves on the book, she finds that all of the Elements of Harmony are inside it. The book containing the Elements of Harmony actually has the cover of the book that contains the original myth concerning the princess sisters. Frustrated that her friends no longer care about this discovery or the current crisis, Twilight forcefully puts the elements on Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity, and also Spike, who she assigns the role of Rainbow Dash. The ponies cheer to the idea of defeating Discord and never having to see each other again, and they all gleefully venture outside, except Rarity, who has trouble pushing "Tom" ahead of her. Twilight angrily chucks the boulder out the window, leaving another giant hole in the wall. Discord appears outside of the library, taunting them into stopping him by making a bulls-eye appear on his chest for them to "fire" at. Twilight attempts to combine the Elements to defeat Discord, with Spike standing in for Rainbow Dash, but it ultimately fails because not only Rainbow Dash is absent from the group, but the ponies cannot access their elements, due to their disharmony state that they're in. After losing all hope and confidence in them as they split up, Twilight's color changes to gray and she sheds a tear that splatters in the shape of a broken heart. Discord celebrates his victory as Ponyville is driven ever deeper into total chaos. Defeat Twilight, hopeless, throws away her tiara of the Element of Magic and tells Spike that they are leaving Ponyville. However, Spike is seen regurgitating a seemingly endless pile of scrolls sent to him by Princess Celestia, which turn out to be all of the reports about friendship Twilight sent to her during her past adventures. After reading these scrolls, Twilight once again realizes the importance of friendship, regains her resolve and color, and sets out to recover the rest of her friends to restore them. The ponies, all now back to their old selves, encounter Discord again, who is sitting on a throne holding a glass of chocolate milk. He drinks the glass and throws away the chocolate milk, which explodes. Discord levitates them all up to him, apparently ready to destroy them, but they break free from his grasp. Discord, though suprised, is still confident of their inability to defeat him, and makes himself an open target. However, because the six ponies can now wield their respective Elements once again, they combine their powers and fire a giant rainbow, causing an explosion much like Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. Discord looks in horror before he is turned to stone once more, Ponyville is reverted back to normal, and all chaos and disharmony caused by Discord is removed. Princess Celestia holds a ceremony in Canterlot, honouring the ponies for defeating Discord, where a new stained glass window is unveiled depicting their victory. Apparent reformation Princess Celestia delivers his statue to Ponyville in the hopes that the six ponies can successfully reform him as a mutual ally. She casts a protective spell on the Elements of Harmony and personally requests Fluttershy to give him a chance. Once Celestia leaves, he is released by the elements and reveals that he has heard everything while imprisoned in stone. He resides in Fluttershy's cottage for most of the episode, taking advantage of her enduring patience and hospitality. During his stay, he is legitimately surprised to hear that Fluttershy defends Discord's actions and even considers him a friend. The situation soon becomes critical because of an earlier prank resulting in the flooding of Sweet Apple Acres, so Fluttershy asks Discord to reverse everything. He says he will do so on the condition that Fluttershy will never raise her element against him, so she reluctantly agrees- much to the chagrin of her friends. This leads to Discord betraying her, only freezing the water, believing that he is finally free to wreak havoc, and offering Fluttershy to indulge in ice skating with him. Though Fluttershy does not break her own promise, she angrily renounces her friendship with him and walks away. Initially, he brags about how no one tells him what to do and asks if she truly believed that he cared if he lost his first and only friend. This results in an epiphany as Discord finally understands the consequences of his actions - and realizes that he actually does value her friendship. Feeling ashamed and with his eyes welling up with tears, he returns everything to normal. When Princess Celestia arrives later, he announces that he is ready to put his magic to good use "most of the time". While Celestia senses a change in Discord's outlook and is eager to accept him, she is aware that she is dealing with the spirit of chaos and leaves the Elements of Harmony in the possession of Twilight Sparkle as a contingency plan. Discord overhears Celestia revealing her intention to Twilight and shows a face of concern, possibly because of the lack of trust they have in him or because it will make any future evil plan of his harder to pull off. Fluttershy holds his paw and reassures that he really is a "sweetheart once you get to know him." However, the others give expressions of uncertainty. Personality Discord is a mischievous, manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on his targets through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism, with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, as seen when he mocks and banters with Celestia and the six main ponies in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, often at the cost of others. Among other things, Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous and grotesque things to happen. Discord is supremely arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony, which ultimately led to his defeat. Despite having a fondness for anarchy and chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. He is touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend, and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that causes him to undo the unnecessary chaos he has wrought. Appearance Discord is a combination of many body parts from different creatures. His head is horse-like, much different from the other ponies' head shapes, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a goat beard. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus pony' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. Discord is technically a chimera, which is a creature with parts from multiple animals. Powers Despite his goofy exterior and mannerisms, Discord is very, very powerful, more than Nightmare Moon, Celestia, or any other Equestrian creature. He was able to warp reality, taking away Rarity and Twilight's horns, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's wings, and spiriting away the elements of harmony. Not even Princess Luna's alter ego at the height of her power was capable of that. His chaotic personality was likely the only thing keeping him from totally anhilating Equestria- if he did that, he would have nothing to 'play' with. Discord's powers are so great, that they were even feared by the Princesses. He can be considered almost omnipotent. Category:Species Category:Sentient species Category:Males Category:Flying species Category:Residents of Equestria Category:Chimeras Category:Spirits Category:Rulers of Equestria Category:Figures in legend Category:Rulers Category:Residents of Canterlot Category:Residents of Ponyville